exo_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery F. Butler
Voiced by Alvin Sanders Captain Avery Butler, the hard leader of the Charlie five company of Jump Troops. As a commander, Butler appears hard and nearly emotionless save for anger. His actions are solid and to the point, much like his words. Butler will not beat around the bush if one of his Jump Troops did something he considers stupid stupid. But beneath that hard exterior is the soul of a caring man who hates war and wishes to never be involved in another on. Before every jump his company makes, Butler shouts out a question to the jump troops: “Are there any heroes on board?” to which the jump troops promptly respond “NO SIR!” While at first this may seem anti-moral to the troops, the jump troopers under Butler’s command know better. He cares about each and everyone of them. He doesn’t want heroics from them, he wants them to be a team. A team that will cover each others backs in a fire fight. A team that will still be alive at the end of the battle. For Avery Butler, the hardest thing about being a Jump troop commander, is recording the message that must be sent to the family and loved ones of every trooper killed in action. Even when the Neosapians were in control of the inner planets, Butler always recorded a personalized message to each family. Butler lead Charlie five in a jump on Ceras to take a Neosapian strong hold, only to find out that it was a trap. Despite it being a trap, Charlie five captured a scraggly three fingered Neosapian during the battle. That scraggly Neosapian turned out to be an example of the new Neo-megas, a breed of Neosapian created for the sole purpose of intelligence. Charlie five was at the fore front during the campaign to retake the inner planets, and with it Avery Butler. From the mass drop on Venus, to the exploration of the alien transmitter on Mars, Butler lead Charlie five through it. During the final days of the war, Charlie five was sent on a drop to earth to take out the Neo-lords breeding complex. The mission turned bad when a hoard of half finished Neo-lords was unleashed and attacked Charlie five in a feral attack. Butler lead Charlie five in a retreating action to the Washington Monument. There Charlie five would make a valiant stand against the Half formed Neo-lords. But the Neo-lords would not be deterred. They scaled the walls of the monument and surged through the stair wells. As the battle grew closer and more deadly, Butler was jumped by one Neo-lord. Thanks to a lucky shot by O’Reilly, Butler was saved but he was still seriously wounded. When Wolf Bronski came in piloting a shuttle, to rescue Charlie Five, Butler turned command of the company over to Lt. O’Reilly. Following the end of the war, Avery Butler took a posting as an instructor at the Exo-fleet academy, as an Officer Training specialist. Ironically, one of his first officer candidates was none-other the hot head and occasionally insubordinate Kaz Takagi. Category:Terrans Category:ExoFleet Officers